fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genezen
Genezen (ジェネセン jenesen) is a Younger Spirit and is the current position of Jupiter in the Solis Knights, aswell as the current second seat of the Mystan Government, having been the last one in the whole circle to be surpassed by the Mystan prince Mago Hogi before his sudden retirement, returning Genezen's spot to the third seat of the council and later to the second due to being the next in line. As the second in power in the whole Mystan Government, Genezen has nearly as much power as the Emperor of Mys does himself, a position that is full of great responsibility to handle as just one wrong move with this kind of power in your hands could start a massive war between two countries. Being second in power, Genezen leads the country's military with an iron fist, becoming well regarded as one of the Mystan Military's most valued leaders and strategists, having known all routes and roads across the country like the back of his palm, as he has spent a good amount of time searching all over their continent for something he quite not remembers. Later joining the Mystan Government for the fun of it, Genezen would later find himself quickly rising up the positions of the Mystan Government to where he is today, as the second in power only just below the emperor himself, making Genezen one of the most powerful figures in all of Mys and it's empire. Having took up a second a second occupation as a Solis Knight, Genezen now bears the added responsibility of balancing the scales between bad and good, righteousness and evil as he aids his fellow Solis Knights to do such thing, mainly utilising his Elder Magic that have spells suited for the name of Jupiter, God of Learning and Teaching. After the former mage of Jupiter had left the order due to unknown reasons, Genezen took it upon himself to join the order through unknown means, taking over the spot as Jupiter and became one of the guild's most trusted source of valuable information thanks to his age and experience of having lived for thousands of years. As the God Learning and Teaching, Genezen uses his Archive magic to write up documents of all sorts for the order's benefit, keeping a whole library of information to himself that he can share with the others for the benefit of the order. Though very skilled in the art of Archive magic, Genezen is still terrifying when using his Elder Magic, as this is where Genezen's true power really lies within. When it comes to making sure that there is an equal amount of bad to good within the world, Genezen is very keen to make sure it is, even going as far as to target the good guys if it is needed to reach the order's goals. Although he may not look like a fighter himself, the saying of looks can be decieving is entirely true here with Genezen, as behind his innocent and politician body figure is the true idenity of a warrior and skilled fighter, as he has been able to take down larger opponents all by himself, which is the reason to why Genezen has been allowed to participate in Solis Knight activity as their Jupiter. A man full of knowledge dating back nine thousand years and more, Genezen is one of the most valued historians and teachers in the whole world and to this day he carries on developing his intellect for his and other's use, learning everything that he can by inscribing it within his database within his Archive magic. And as they say brain over brawn, Genezen is also quite the tactician when it comes to planning, using his experience and knowledge to apply strategic and brutal ways of executing the plan, also using his tactician persona when he is fighting to utilise his skills to maybe their upmost potential. Genezen's influence and position in the world can really be seen by the development and the current look of the country Mys, as he has used his power as the second in power to change the way how Mys operates it's rules and laws, and is the major reason to why the Mystan Government hasn't decided to attack the continent of Ishgar. Over his time of existence, Genezen has earned many names such as the God of Learning and Teaching (ス ファースト グアルディアン su faasuto guarudian) which is the official epithet that is given to whoever holds the position of Jupiter on the Solis Knights, having taken the spot after the former Jupiter: Millenia had left the order and left her spot open for Genezen to take for his interest. As the Apple of Knowledge (エーププル オフ クノーレドジ eepupuru ofu kunooredoji), this name refers to Genezen's mass amount of knowledge and intel that he has gained over the years that he has existed, knowing such things that the race of humans are never to find out during their years of living on Earth Land, as the amount of Forbidden knowledge within his head balances out the knowledge that he is allowed to share with the other humans. But as The First Guardian (ス ファースト グアルディアン su faasuto guarudian), Genezen was one of the first ever Younger Spirits to take up arms against the abuse of the Elder Spirits and lead the humans to a better future for them until the mysterious near extinction of the Elder Spirit race which Genezen himself does not understand how it happened. Appearance Genezen is what would you take as a feeble politician who looks to be more of someone who leans towards the favour of intellect instead of favouring the brawn sort of path when molding their body, but for an Ethernano Spirit one major rule applies to all spirits of the Ethernano family no matter which kind of variant they may be, is that looks are always deceiving, and the weak may always be the strongest if one looks carefully. Choosing to appear as a man that is some what around his twenties, Genezen resembles a light skinned lad who stands just a bit higher than the normal human being, towering over many other people even though he did not plan for that kind of aspect to be so noticeable. Not as slim, Genezen is around the medium and standard weight to the humans, having clothes that are regular and perfect fit for his body so that they are able to aid during combat. Genezen tends to switch between two kinds of states with his hair, be it either messy and all over the place or nice and clean just like the high statused politician he is meant to be, as these kinds of people are meant to look at their best when attending gatherings when representing their status, especially if you are the second most powerful man in a whole continent. His thin yet sprt of thick eyebrows seem to give Genezen the boyish look that he needs to stand out from a younger man, and sit over his pinkish and some deeper coloured eyes. Genezen's skin has little to no scars and bruises at all from any fight whatsoever, though this is due to the fact that most of the damage that Genezen takes is when he is within his Elder Magic form and not as the human form that most of his colleagues see him as. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Herboren Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages